Inter Office Letters
by almightykeii
Summary: Roy decided to play around with the Fuehrer's letter pad. "The Fuehrer's letters are top priority, right…?" he muttered to himself. He jolted out of his chair, and cackled like an evil person. / one-shot, RoyAi :D


**INTER-OFFICE LETTERS**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor the characters, or anything mentioned in this fan  
fiction that is related to the masterpiece of Hiromu Arakawa. The storyline alone is mine.

It's already been a week since Roy's appointment as Fuehrer. The Old Man Grumman didn't even last a year; the old military official wanted to retire in his tenth month as Amestris' Fuehrer.

'I'm a dying old man. I want to enjoy my last days at my home,' he said, before leaving the military, and all of Amestris, in Roy's hands.

And, along with his retirement, the fraternization law that has long prohibited military officers from being in a relationship with their co-workers other than that of professional relationship, also disappeared.

Roy smiled. Now, he wasn't restrained from doing the thing he's been wanting to do after the battle against the Homonculi ended. "Oh, Riza…" he mused.

He sighed. His office was getting boring. He got fond of the noises created by his most trusted subordinates—Jean Havoc, Kain Feury, Heymans Breda and Vato Falman—without his realization. The Feuhrer's office, then, started to look chilly to him.

"Lieutenant…!" he exclaimed, but then, he immediately paused. "Right…she's not a Lieutenant anymore…and she doesn't work in the same office as I do." He sighed. "What a stupid mannerism."

He scanned his desk for something to do; something that would keep him entertained for the duration of the day. He looked at his phone. "Oh, damn. Why am I even thinking of acting the same way Hughes does?" he groaned, reminiscing the time-consuming, nonsensical phone calls he's received from his best friend before. "…I hate to admit it, but, I think I miss Hughes and his boastful calls."

He looked over at his left. The desk that he was used to seeing at that exact location in his old office wasn't there. His favorite subordinate wasn't around to keep him amused. He sighed for the unknown(th) time that day.

His gaze fell back on his desk. "I wonder why Colonels have to do more paper works than the Fuehrer," he mused, remembering the numerous stacks of paper works on his desk when he was the Colonel, almost two and a half years ago. "Brigadier Generals don't have much work to do either…" he muttered to himself.

He was still scanning his desk when something finally caught his attention. "Ooh…a letter pad." He picked up the letter pad from his desk, and read the inscriptions on the top-center portion of the paper.

_The Fuehrer of Amestris_. He smiled a little, letting the sides of his lips curl up to make a little smile. And then, it eventually became a full-blown smile. "The Fuehrer's letters are top priority, right…?" he muttered to himself. He jolted out of his chair, and cackled like an evil person.

"Alright, I know what to do!" he exclaimed, waving the letter pad in the air.

* * *

"Brigadier General Hawkeye," a military messenger knocked on the doors of Riza Hawkeye's office. Riza looked at the door as it slowly opened, revealing a young military personnel. "It's a letter for you."

"Letter…?" Riza asked, earning her a nod from the messenger. "…from who?"

"The Fuehrer, General," responded the prompt messenger. Riza blinked. "I was ordered that if you had some reply right after you read the letter, I would immediately deliver your answer to the Fuehrer."

Riza sighed. "Alright. You may sit on the couch for a while. Give me the letter, and I'll read the letter immediately," she replied. The young messenger handed the letter to her and went back to the other end of the room.

She mumbled things to herself. _Why on earth would Roy send me a let—_

_**HEY, RIZA!**_ Riza groaned inwardly, trying her best to keep it low for her junior not to hear. It was a good thing that she brought Black Hayate along; the messenger was too occupied with her dog for him to take notice of anything else. "What does he want…"

_**I miss being the Colonel. It makes me able to do other things than just sitting around here in the Fuehrer's office. It's boring not doing anything.**_ Riza blinked. Did Roy really write this letter? It was rather funny to see him ranting about him having nothing to do when he hated paper works back in the days when he was still a Colonel.

_**Anyways, Riza? Come visit me here in my office for a while. I feel a little homesick for my old office. I want it back. Can't I just work in the same office Havoc, Breda, Feury and Falman does? Although, I do appreciate the soldiers giving me room service…I still want my old office back.**_

Riza laughed after reading the last line. _**Also, I think I'm running crazy being alone in here. I've been unconsciously crying out the word Lieutenant for the past few days. I guess I'm going to have to put a desk on the left wing of the office.**_

Riza smiled. She immediately got herself a paper and a pen and started scribbling her reply for the Fuehrer's letter.

* * *

Roy had his back facing the door when the young messenger returned with a white envelope in hand. "Sir, here's General Hawkeye's response to your letter." Hearing _General Hawkeye_, Roy immediately twirled his chair around and motioned the young soldier to come closer and hand the letter over to him.

"Uhh, sir, could I go now?" the messenger asked nervously. Roy smiled and motioned him to get it going. "Thank you, sir. If you need help like this again, just dial us up at the office, and I'll come over."

"Thank you," Roy replied, but his eyes were too focused on Riza's reply. The messenger nodded his head and left the room quietly, leaving the Fuehrer to enjoy the female Brigadier General's reply.

_**Roy.**_

_**Idiot, get back to work. I know Fuehrer's don't do much, but it doesn't mean that you should be slacking off. I already know what you're doing the moment you're reading this. You're placing your feet on your desk.**_ Roy gasped before chuckling. Riza knows him too well.

_**Anyways. You and Havoc's been ranting about the same thing. He wants to work in the same room with you. He said that working without the threat of flames suddenly appearing on his papers or on his clothes – and the threat of 'stray' bullets – were his description of a homey office. Breda and Feury told me about it. **_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Roy looked out at his window and saw Havoc running around, with Breda, Feury and Falman running after him. "I DON'T FEEL AT HOME ANYMOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!"

Roy laughed. "I guess I'm not the only person who misses the old office…" he muttered to himself before going back to the letter.

_**As for me…well, it feels weird that I'm the one sitting in the middle of the room. I've gotten used to sitting in the left side of the room after those years of serving under you. I've plans of moving my desk over at the left wing of my office. Maybe that way, I could finally concentrate properly in my work.**_

_**I'll tell the others to visit you sometime. I know they all miss you dearly, even if you're sometimes a jerk to them. Maybe tomorrow? I don't know. I'll tell Gracia and Elysia to come over, too. **_

_**-**__**Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye**__** Riza**_

_**PS: Get back to work. NOW.**_

Roy laughed as he picked up his letter pad once more and started scribbling his response.

-end-

**author's note****: **this is, once again, one of my drabbles. just a thought that entered my mind, and escaped it through my fingers (i typed, lol). anyways, please enjoy 8D ciao~

_almightykeii


End file.
